Use somebody
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Son las 6:55 p.m del 7 de junio cuando lo ve por primera vez. AU.
1. Sinopsis

_**AU.**_

Viktor Nikiforov tiene 25 años, es el exitoso gerente general de una importante empresa, y está aburrido de la rutina.

Yuri Katsuki es un estudiante universitario de 21 años, con más problemas de los que cualquiera podría imaginar, y dueño de un importante secreto.

¿Qué pasará si Viktor decide que Yuri será su nueva fuente de entretenimiento?

* * *

Fecha de inicio de publicación: Entre junio y julio 2017.

Número de capítulos : indefinido mayor a cincuenta.

Formato: Drabbles y posible pseudo drabbles.


	2. Primera parte: i

**_I've been roaming around_**

 ** _Always looking down at all I see_**

 ** _Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Son las 6:55 p.m del 7 de junio cuando lo ve por primera vez.

Repara en que una persona está corriendo por la acera de la calle opuesta, casi a la misma velocidad en la que se moviliza la limusina en la que él está viajando.

Le llama la atención, y se acerca a la portezuela.

No confía en estar distinguiendo los colores correctamente, así que le pide al conductor que, por favor, baje unos centímetros la ventana, y el anciano lo hace.

El chico tiene cabello negro, usa lentes, trae un cubre bocas, y está vestido con una gruesa casaca crema, además de unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas negras.

 _Tiene mucha prisa._


	3. ii

La limusina se detiene, el semáforo está en rojo, pero el chico pelinegro no tiene motivos para parar, y no lo hace.

Viktor lo pierde de vista cuando gira al llegar a una esquina, y el platinado frunce el ceño, decepcionado. Si bien la única razón por la que se fijó en el desconocido fue por la carrera del mismo, al menos le estaba proporcionando entretenimiento.

Resopla, antes de cruzar los brazos, e ignora olímpicamente su teléfono celular hasta que llega a destino.


	4. iii

Viktor ya se ha olvidado del incidente cuando, tres días más tarde, vuelve a ver al pelinegro, en la misma calle, y corriendo, justo como la vez anterior.

El peliplata enarca una ceja, y hace a un lado el flequillo que tapa parcialmente la vista de su ojo izquierdo.

Sí, es el mismo chico.

Sin embargo, esta vez es la limusina quien gana, ya que el semáforo no se torna a rojo, y Viktor pierde de vista al desconocido unos metros antes de que el mismo gire en la esquina.


	5. iv

La tercera vez que lo ve, el peliplata se encuentra respondiendo un mensaje. La autopista se encuentra inusualmente silenciosa esa noche, por lo cual el quejido llega a oídos de Viktor sin esfuerzo.

Levanta la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono, el mensaje a medio escribir, y grande es su sorpresa cuando capta la imagen del pelinegro de lentes en el piso, y a una mujer que parece estar disculpándose.

Viktor tiene mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que su reunión empiece, así que no lo duda. Le indica al conductor que se aparque y baja del vehículo en cuanto este se ha detenido.

Mira a ambos lados antes de apresurarse en cruzar la pista, y llega a la acera opuesta en segundos.

El pelinegro le está restando importancia a lo ocurrido, mientras recoge los comestibles esparcidos por el piso, volviendo a meterlos en la bolsa de papel marrón que está a su lado, ya a medio llenar.

La chica intenta excusarse, diciendo que en verdad tiene mucha prisa.

— Está bien. — El moreno asegura, — puedo encargarme solo. No pasó nada.

La fémina mira a los lados, las personas continúan caminando, pretendiendo no juzgarla en silencio, ella aprieta los puños, mas solo regresa la vista al frente y hace una reverencia, agradeciendo por la comprensión antes de volver a echar a correr en dirección opuesta a la que tomará el pelinegro.


	6. v

Viktor al fin llega frente al desconocido y se acuclilla, empezando a ayudarlo con las compras que restan.

Observa al chico negar con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada ni dejar su tarea de recolección, — no se moleste.

— Está bien, no me supone molestia alguna.

El pelinegro detiene sus movimientos unos segundos, su mano derecha sobre una caja de leche, y alza la mirada.

Pero Viktor está usando unos lentes negros, así que marrón rojizo, tras la montura azul de los lentes contrarios, no choca directamente con azul cielo, y tampoco ve cómo estos últimos se abren en sorpresa.

 _Qué color para más bonito._

Entonces el desconocido sonríe, y Viktor puede jurar que su corazón da un vuelco en el interior de su pecho. Traga saliva.

 _También su sonrisa._

— Gracias.

Viktor decide que su voz igual le agrada.

Son tres de tres.

Sonríe como primera respuesta, — mi placer ayudar.


	7. vi

Regresa al interior de la limusina cinco minutos después de que el pelinegro ha girado en la esquina.

Y el resto del transcurso hasta el edificio en el que labora, del mismo modo que durante la junta, todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento y el resto de la noche, no logra quitarse al pelinegro de ojos marrones y tierna sonrisa de la cabeza.


	8. vii

Una semana más tarde, Viktor sigue sin lograr dejar de pensar en el desconocido, solo que, por el contrario de perturbarlo, decide que lo usará como su nueva distracción. El primer paso: averiguar sobre su vida, empezando por el nombre.

Y decide que quiere conseguir aquel dato personalmente.


	9. viii

El destino, la casualidad, o lo que sea, le sonríe al día siguiente.

Vuelve a ver al lindo moreno, corriendo, y se alegra.

La primera interrogante surge: ¿por qué siempre está corriendo?

Pero, eso no es del todo cierto, hace una semana, y un día, no parecía tener prisa.

Viktor lleva su dedo índice derecho al centro de sus labios.

Su presa es un misterio.

Le agrada.

Esa misma noche, antes de ir a dormir, hace una llamada, y se acuesta con una sonrisa.


	10. ix

Surge un inconveniente al día siguiente, lo que obliga al peliplata a posponer el evento un día, para su absoluta molestia.

No es una persona demasiado paciente.


	11. x

La noche que sigue, el peliplata se encuentra viendo al pelinegro caer, y es el primero en acercarse, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie en anticipación, mas el moreno se levanta con rapidez y continúa su camino, no reparando en la presencia del albino.

Viktor se queda ahí, de pie, a solo tres pasos de donde se encontraba el pelinegro hace menos de diez segundos.

Y suelta una maldición bajo su aliento, en su lengua natal: ruso.


	12. xi

Decide intentar con otra táctica, que tristemente también falla.

Del mismo modo que lo hace el tercer intento.

Luego del sexto, Viktor se plantea el dejarlo por la paz, y pedir directamente a un detective que se encargue de recabar absolutamente todos los datos concernientes a la persona de su interés.


	13. xii

Pone a un par de detectives a trabajar, en una especie de competencia bizarra, un par de horas más tarde, y recibe los informes de los datos recopilados al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Viktor está demasiado atareado con negocios, juntas, y todas esas cosas importantes con los que un gerente debe estar por poco trepando por las paredes, y aún así sonríe cuando ve los folios esperando por él en la puerta de su casa, al anochecer.

Toma todo el sábado de su fin de semana para estudiar la información.


	14. xiii

Está tomando un sorbo de café, en su taza favorita de color rojo, su perro, un caniche color marrón de nombre Makkachin entre sus piernas, cuando lee algo inesperado, y por poco escupe el caliente líquido.

Deja la taza a un lado y repasa la línea que acaba de leer, Makkachin mirándolo con curiosidad, y la lengua afuera.

¿Yuri Katsuki es un gígolo?


	15. xiv

Hay fotos adjuntas en un sobre que confirman lo impreso en papel.

Viktor está pasmado.

Le interesa un gígolo.

Sin embargo, Viktor no se estanca en ese hecho; continúa leyendo y constata lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Yuri sí está en la universidad, sí posee media beca de estudios en la misma, sí trabaja en el supermercado del centro, sí tiene 21 años, sí es japonés.

Se entera de muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo la fecha de cumpleaños del menor, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, el nombre de sus padres, además de que tiene una hermana, mayor que él.


	16. xv

Encuentra la mayoría de los datos precedentes en el folio del otro detective, con muchos más detalles, y uno que otro dato extra.

Está la razón del porqué Yuri hace lo que hace, y desde cuando.

Viktor se pregunta cómo diablos hacen los detectives para conseguir información a ese grado de intimidad, pero decide dejar el tema de lado tras escasos segundos.

Le da igual, la información es útil.

Muy útil.


	17. xvi

Coloca los horarios de universidad, trabajo y _trabajo_ de Yuri en micas, adjuntándolos a la carpeta con lo más relevante que tomó de los reportes del par de detectives.

De ahí en adelante todo va por su cuenta.


	18. xvii

Viktor se hace cliente regular del súper en el que Yuri trabaja, así como adapta sus paseos ínter-diarios, en los que saca a su adorado Makkachin al parque que queda cerca de la universidad en la que Yuri estudia, de tal modo que coincida con los horarios de salida del moreno. Además, empieza a rondar el lugar de trabajo nocturno de Yuri dejando dos días, luego uno, luego a diario; no ingresa, solo cuida que llegue y se vaya a salvo.


	19. xviii

El platinado siente cómo una pesada cadena liberaba su cuello cuando, tres semanas más tarde, su jefa por fin anuncia las vacaciones para sus empleados.

Claro que aún tiene trabajo que hacer, pero su agenda está considerablemente menos ajustada.


	20. xix

Un par de días desde el inicio de sus vacaciones y a Viktor no le extraña encontrarse re-clasificando las fotografías que tiene de Yuri.

Yuri ya le sonríe cada que lo ve en la sección de enlatados, y el día anterior se encontraron por primera vez fuera de la universidad a la que asiste el pelinegro. Viktor se alegró de que a Makkachin también le agradara mucho el japonés, y Yuri incluso le comentó que él también tiene un caniche, uno pequeño, aunque hace años que no lo ve puesto que se encuentra en su ciudad natal junto al resto de su familia.

Viktor ya sabía eso, pero el que Yuri le confiara aquella información lo conmovió, y aprovechó en abrazarlo.

Después se ofreció a intentar pasar a aquella hora todos los jueves, para que así pudiera ver a Makkachin de nuevo.

Los ojos de Yuri brillaron hermosamente.

Viktor habría besado a su perro allí mismo cuando el moreno le preguntó si podía tratar de volver todos los días, era decir, sin los fines de semana, incluso cuando Yuri sí estudiaba hasta los sábados y domingos, cosa que Viktor, de nuevo, ya sabía.


	21. xx

Viktor había comentado que podía hacer el intento, mas para ello necesitaría saber las horas en que el menor terminaba clases.

Y Yuri le había entregado un pequeño horario, resaltado con varios rotuladores de distintos colores, forrado con cinta adhesiva, totalmente hecho a mano.

Viktor había enarcado las cejas, y Yuri se había sonrojado, pero el platinado sonrió, en un intento de remediar cualquier error que pudiera acabar de cometer.

— Nos vemos mañana, Yuri — declaró.

Y así había sido.


End file.
